Just another bad day...
by PsychoLink
Summary: Chapter 3 is up!!!! Flames will now be accepted, and either put out or used to thaw zora's domain.
1. Default Chapter

My first fic. Pleeez go easy on me. No offense to pokemon or boy band lovers. The quest starts in chapter three.  
  
The Zelda Characters escape from my tv screen ORRRRR, Quest to defeat boy bands and pokemon.  
  
In my living room.  
PsychoLink: Good. I'm at the Majora'ss mask. Hey, why's the Tv screen glowing……?  
  
FaaaaaaBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM  
  
Link: Ugh. Where am I?  
  
Majora's Mask:......  
  
Skull Kid: HEY, NICE PLACE!  
  
Zelda: AHHHHH!!!! My dress is covered with dust!  
  
Malon: OOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
PsychoLink: !_! Both my Zelda games blew up!!!!!!! Ahhhhh.. Music.. Deafening...  
  
Zelda: Ummm, me games?  
  
Link: I am experiencing something I never felt before.. Something involving my stomach…..  
  
Navi: HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!  
  
Link: Shut up. Grabs flyswatter that appears out of nowhere and starts wacking navi.  
  
Navi: WAIT! All of you should feel that. It's called "hunger". You should feel better if you put something in your mouth, chew, and swallow. I think it's called "food".  
  
Rauru: I have heard of this world. It is a place where monsters called "boy bands" and "pokemon" rule. It is a dark place.   
  
PsychoLink: That's true..  
  
Link: Then I shall slay the evil pieces of shit!  
  
PsychoLink: Right...  
  
Saria: Darunia..you fatass.. Get off... Me.. Spine... squished...  
  
Darunia: Oops. I thought you were a chair. And my ass isn't that fat!!! whimpers off crying  
  
Link: First I have to fulfill my needs called "hunger". Where can I find this "food"?  
  
PsychoLink: Uh.. I'm not sure I should answer that…..  
  
Link: Tell me or else!  
  
Saria: medic...  
  
PsychoLink: OR else what?  
  
Saria: medic..  
  
Skull Kid: HEY NICE PLACE!!!!!!  
  
Link: Or else I'll force Malon to sing some more!!!!!  
  
Saria: I said MEDIC!!!!...... AGGGGGHHHH!! That hurt..  
  
PsychoLink: AHHHHHHH!!!! Anything but that! Alright alright.. A supermarket….. there's one near here….  
  
Link: Off to the market!!! The quest has begun!!!  
  
Saria: MEDIC!!!!!!  
  
  
Next chapter: Link stuffs himself silly and becomes stupid! I will continue if I get at least three good reviews. This chapter wasn't funny at all. Just stupid. I think. As I said, three good reviews and you get another chapter.   
  
Stuff: Will Saria find a medic? Why haven't I put in the other characters? Why is Link smart? Why did Darunia think Saria was a chair? You probably won't find if in the next chapter(if there is one) or any.  
  
  



	2. Link stuffs himself silly and becomes st...

Chapter Two

Chapter Two! 

Forgot the Disclaimer last time

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, Zelda, the boy bands, or any of the singers in this story.

Ahem……

**Link stuffs himself silly and becomes dumb(again)**

On the road

Link: Which way to the place containing these medicine called "food"?

PsychoLink: Try to force me to tell you.

Link: I will force Malon to sing!

Malon: Oh c'mon….

PsychoLink: I bought a pair of extra strong earplugs and earmuffs.

Link: What are those? Food?

PsychoLink: Put them on and you can't hear!

Navi: HEY!

Link and PsychoLink: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

Navi: 

ifoundoutthattheultimateevilthatcreatedtheboybandswerecreaturesnamebritneysphearsandchristinaaquialraandthecreaterofpokemonissatoshitajirirsother.

Link: So you located the main evil. So… to the supermarket!!!

PsychoLink: You still don't know where it is.

Link: Where or else I'll poison you with my high-pitch song!!!!

PsychoLink: EEEKKKK!!!! Ok, right there **points**

**Meanwhile, at the hospital….**

Doctor: Hmm… she's in really bad shape. It's gonna cost her 45,000 dollars to get her through the operation.

Saria: Dollars?

Nurse: yes, it's money.

Saria: All I have are rupees. holds out a handful of rupees.

Doctor: Good enough. Here, drink this. 

Glug,glug,glug ahhhhhhhhh!!!

Saria: OHOHOHOHO IT STINGS OWOWOWOWOw……. Hey know it's better thanks doc! Now I have to go.

Doctor: MONEYMONEYMONEYMONEY oh what? Oh your welcome heheheheheh…

Now, at the supermarket

Link: Those evil beings forged of steel, no doubt they where infested by the 

spores of the dark ones. It's a good thing I slayed them. 

PsychoLink: Actually, their called "cars" and we use them as transportation, and you killed innocent people inside them you jackass.

Link: Makes sense. Now I see a can labeled "dog food". Hmmm… food made from 

dogs? You people are crazy. But, its food. So I'll need it. Has a steel plating 

over it.

PsychoLink: Yes, the metal can is to keep it fresh, and it's food for dogs, not 

food made of dogs. The foods all the way over there, in the aisle. Points.

Link: They don't say food on it, so this is the only one. **hookshots the can**, and eats the food. MMM.. my tongue is having a feeling that feels good. Must eat more. eats a lot more. Tummy bigger, wonder why.

PsychoLink: From all the food.

Link: Well, me ready to go whack bad guys.

PsychoLink: Oh good you ate the brain power decreasing kind….. uh oh…

END CHAPTER 2

So, whaddaya think? Flames will be used to thaw out Zora's domain.

Stuff: Will Link regain his brain power? Find out in some other chapter!


	3. Temple of the Pokemon AND we find a ches...

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, the boy bands, pokemon, or any singers.

Temple of the Pokemon 

** **

In what's left of the super market

Link: Ughhh….. tummy….feel….funny. BAAAAAARRRRRFFFF

PsychoLink: Ewwwwwwww……..

Navi: HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!

PsychoLink: One more time and….. (**grabs an AK-47 that appeared out of nowhere)** bang.

Navi: thefirsttemple,templeofpokemonisatjapan.

Link: Oh yeah, now I remember, I was going to stop evil.

PsychoLink: But first we have to get you some IQ pills, but I am out of author land. I am no longer to conjure up pills.

Link: What?

While PsychoLink tried to explain simple enough to register into Link's brain, somebody slipped a chest behind him.

PsychoLink: Hey a chest! Lets see, what's inside….

Dun Dun Dun DUUUUUUN!!!!! You got ten IQ pills! You can raise you IQ now!!!!

PsychoLink: Wow……. Here Link take 5 of them, I'll take five.****

** **

Link: Mmm….chocalatey goodness…… I SHALL STAND VICTOURIOUS, I SHALL DEFEAT THE PIECES OF SHIT!!!!

PsychoLink: Ok, he's back to normal. Uh-oh, or should I say, good. 

Link: What?

PsychoLink: Well, my IQ was already 9999, and I only needed worn more IQ point and TAADAAAAAA!!!! Psychic powers.

Link: Psychic? You mean magic?

PsychoLink: Sorta. Lets fly!!

** **

**WEEEEEEEEEE all the way to Japan.**

** **

PsychoLink: There it is, the Temple of Pokemon. Enter.

Link: What??

PsychoLink: Go in.

Link: Oh, OK. 

**Our heroes go in. Will they survive?**

Link: EEEEEEKKKKKK!!!! It's a bug!!!!  
  


PsychoLink: I once had the pokevirus. I think its called a "Spinnarak". How come you're afraid of bugs? You fought tons of them.

Link: You don't know how much I get paid for this hero business, do you? 

PsychoLink: Uhh…. Ok. So kill it

Link: No. I'm not getting payed.

PsychoLink: Oh all right (*Squishes it under his foot*) 

At the boss chamber.

** **

PsychoLink: What? I'M the author…..how can a lazy author do this when I'm not lazy and I'm the author?

Omnious Voice: HAHAHAHA.

Link: What?

Ominous Voice: (*Reveals himself to be……PsychoLink!!!!*)You see, I am you. I just cloned myself and put you in story land. Now continue with the story.

PsychoLink: All right.

GIANT MUTATED FREAK 

** **

**SATOSHI TAJIRI**

** **

Tajiri: Mwahahahaha, I'll send my pet pikachu first!!!!!

PsychoLink: No prob. (*Grabs AK-47 and starts blasting pikachu to bits*) 

Tajiri: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! My soul was released!!!! 

At the Un-Sacred Realm 

** **

Tajiri: The pikachu was holding my brain. I have no clue why I said my soul was released, but here.

YOU GOT THE POKEMON MEDALLION! TAJIRI AWOKEN AS A SAGE AND ADDS HIS POWERS TO YOU!!!

Link: Hey wait, YOU killed his pikachu. So YOU get paid, not me.

PsychoLink: True, true.

Link: NOOOOOOOO I WAS GETTING PAID SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH PER BOSS!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

PsychoLink: Shut up.

Tajiri: Just say a pokemon name while holding the medallion and a pokemon will come and help you fight!!!

PsychoLink: Thanks Tajiri!! (Stupid useless piece of crap).

End Chapter 3 

So whaddaya think? Flames will be used to thaw zora's domain, and be put in bottles for provided warmth.

Stuff: Will any of the other characters make another appearance? Find out on the next chapter: Temple of N'sync Wait till next time!!!!

** **

** **

** **

** **


End file.
